This invention relates to a hand-held wallpaper steamer for use in stripping wallpaper and other surface coverings secured to a surface by a heat and/or moisture softenable adhesive.
The invention relates particularly to a steamer intended for use by a handyman and must, therefore, be comfortable to hold when being used. The steamer must also be of a construction that enables it to be manufactured economically. The steamer must also be effective and reliable and be easy to operate. Generated steam must be capable of being applied without waste to a desired area of wall covering.
According to the present invention, a hand-held, wallpaper steamer for use in wallpaper stripping comprises a housing with a base open at one face to form a chamber with a peripheral wall which is placed against wallpaper to be stripped, the housing having a handle spaced from the base and extending in a direction generally parallel to the base.
Alternatively, a hand-held wallpaper steamer for use in wallpaper stripping may comprise a housing of two-part construction and providing a base portion forming a steam chamber open at one face and which is placed against wallpaper to be stripped, a water tank accommodated in the housing which also has an integral handle spaced from the base portion.
A further form of hand-held wallpaper steamer according to the invention may comprise a housing with a base open at one face to form a chamber with a peripheral wall which is placed against wallpaper to be stripped, the housing having, between its ends, a column extending away from the base, being contoured on one face to receive a water tank and on another face to form a handle that is spaced from the base and extends in a direction generally parallel thereto.
Another form of hand-held wallpaper steamer according to the invention may comprise a housing of two-part clam shell construction, a base portion open at one face to form a chamber of generally rectangular shape with a peripheral wall which is placed against wallpaper to be stripped, the clam shells also being contoured to receive the base portion and to form a handle spaced from the base and extending in a direction generally parallel to the base portion.
A still further form of hand-held wallpaper steamer embodying the invention may comprise a housing of two-part clam shell construction open at one end, a base portion with a floor and a peripheral wall to form a chamber open at one face, the clam shells being contoured to receive the base portion at the open end of the housing to close that end, the clam shells also being contoured to form a handle spaced from the base portion and extending in a direction generally parallel thereto, a steam generator located in the housing and having a series of spaced steam outlets, the floor having a surface that faces inwardly of the housing and which carries a series of spaced apertured bosses that provide communication from the steam outlet into, the chamber.